The Power Inside & Out
by xxPellinoriaxx
Summary: Inka is the daughter of the great Daine and Numair. She is a 15 year old girl and is handled with care. She wants to know why. Read and find out what does happen when she does find out!
1. Leaving

**AN: i no own characters, story, plot, ect..., so please no sue me. They belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**An: i do however own the 3 younger kids...**

Inka sat in a corner lost in thought. Her black mane fell in torrents to her waist and her brown eyes stared unseeingly ahead.

She was thinking about nothing and everything.

"Inka! Where are you?" yelled a lanky young boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"In the corner, Benjaman," Inka called back.

Inka heard her brother swear and stomp into her room. "You," he began, "are wanted to see Mother and Father off."

Sighing, Inka stood up and brushed dust off her skirt. Then, she let her feet guide her down halls to the courtyard where her parents stood, talking in hushed tones. They stopped abrutly as she approached them. Inka saw her mother's pinto, Gallant, and her father's stallion, Bruce. Behind them, her dappled horse, Kayana, stood proudly and saddled.

"Inka, dear, I am sorry to not have warned you beforehand, but you're coming with us," said Daine, quietly. "We'll explain on the way, but hurry."

Inka quickly mounted and soon they were beyond the gates. Then, Daine turned in her saddle."Now, Inka," she began, " the reason we brought you is..."

REVIEWS!! Please!

That was my first ff!

What did you think?

Sorry it was short.

Review!


	2. The Reason

**AN: I do not own much in this lil' tale o' mine. Most of it belongs to Tamore Pierce...**

**Thankie you if you reviewed and please review if you haven't. Now, let me continue while I eat some Cocoa Wheat...**

**Chapter 2**

_Inka quickly mounted and soon they were beyond the gates. Then, Daine turned in her saddle."Now, Inka," she began, " the reason we brought you is..."_

She paused uneasily. After glancing at Numair, who showed only support, she continued, "I do not know how to say this exactly, but as you know, we are riding to Piartes** (AN: I don't know how to spell it exactly, so forgive me...)** Swoop to board a vessel bound for the Isles. And while we're there, um...well..."

Inka lowered her eyes. She didn't like where this was going at _all._ She hoped it had nothing to do with what she had overheard earlier.

_...She was walking slowly down the candlelite hall in her laced nightdress when she overheard her parents talking. She paused and listened._

_"Numair, I don't know. I am worried about leaving her behind, but more worried about what could happen if we bring her," her mother had said._

_"Yes, I understand, but Daine, think about how dangerous it could be if we left her here," her father had replied.Silence._

_She had been about to leave when she heard her father say quietly."Think of it this way, love. It would be more dangerous to leave her here alone without either you or I here with her to support her when _**it**_ happens."_

_After she had heard that, she fled._

All this passed through Inka's cat-looking head in a matter of seconds. Her parents were staring ahead, lost in thought over something. _Probaly thinking of a pleasant way of telling me what was going on,_ she thought bitterly to herself. Urging her horse forward, she trotted ahead of her parents.

They made camp just as the sun was begining to set on the horizon. As Inka gathered firewood, her mother came up behind her.

Grabbing Inka's slim, white hand, Daine took her middle child to an overturned log. "Inka, we need to talk," she said quietly. "There are some things you need to be aware of." She stared briefly off into space. "Inka, do you know why you are treated differently from your siblings?"

"My older sister is treated like any other girl only with respect for being a shapeshifter. My older brother is approved of by Lady Alanna for his swordsmanship and is disciplined like any other lad. Ben is treated like any other boy in the palace training to become a knight. Hara is disciplined and treated like any other healer," Inka said. "But I, alas, am treated with care. The care you treate someone who is sickly and frail, but I am neither. I cannot go anywhere outside the palace without at least six men-at-arms to guard me when I am perfectly able to handle myself. Why?"

"Inkalania, you are treated differently because you are important and special. You inheirited your father's magic and mine, along with my godess blood. Inka, you are the most powerfulest person living and that power is not matured or ready to show yet. However, I fear that may change soon," Daine said. Standing up slowly, she said," Take your time, but do not be gone long. Think it through." And with that, she left.

**Well? What did ya think? Was it good? **

**Review please!!**

**Thanks!**

**xxPxx**


	3. Talking

**'kay, well, thanks for reading so far... I have gotten very interesting reviews & guys, I'll try 'n be more descriptive.**

**AN: I don' own any of the Tortall books, they are all wonderful creations by Tamora Pierce..**

Inka sat there, numb. No, not numb exactly. More of the that feeling that you get when you are in a dull shock or surprise. Another feeling was creeping up inside her heart. Almost, a hidden feeling that said she already knew, but she didn't know.

_That explains about nothing. How the heck could they tell? Or is this some kind of wrong joke? I hope not. That would be just mean._she thought to herself as a dull throbbing started in her head. She stared at her hands before she stood up slowly.

Something moved. She glanced over and surpressed a gasp. Standing before her, was a magical creature she'd never seen or heard of before. It stood upright like a human, had the skin design of a baskilisk, wore its translucent hair down, and stared at her with clouded eyes. It knew she could see it, and it she.

Cocking its head to the side, it nodded and continued on its way. Inka studied how it walked. Almost like a young court woman. It glanced back at her briefly and smiled.

"Inka?"

Inka hadn't heard her father approach, so she jumped and whipped around and stared at him. He was watching her with that look he got when he was either trying to figure something out or studying something. He held out his hand to her and waited for her to take it. When she took it, he led her over to the log she'd been sitting on earlier.

"Inky," he began, using his nickname for her, "we have to talk."

"Yes, I am listening," she said, facing him.

"Inky, your mother told me that she told you the reason why you're treated the way you are. However, I would love to make you understand more," he said. "Dear Inky, you are an object waiting to explode."

Confusion crossed Inka's face. "I don't understand your metaphor, Papio."

Numair smiled slightly. "You have so much power inside you, that if something were to upset, hurt, startle, ect... you, you might explode with power. Uncontrollable power."

Inka felt her jaw drop. "How do you know?"

Numair tweaked her nose. "Inky, know what?"

"Know that I got this much power in me," she laughed.

"I know this thanks to..." he paused, gathering his thoughts. He drew a deep breath and continued,"We know this thanks to your mother's parents and signs." He smiled. "The signs were interesting, actually. You see, when you were a wee little lass, you started speaking not in our tongue, but some tongue we'd never heard before. Then, out of the blue, you started speaking all kinds of tongues. We had no idea what was going on, so we took you to the place where we could communicate with Daine's parents." His brow crumbled as he remembered."When we arrived, your grandparents were already there. When they approached you, you said something. It made them stop and stare. Then, you started glowing and went all transparent, which was interesting, and we saw magic and a bright light. It was the same light that was in your grandparents."

Inka felt her jaw drop. She'd always felt divided somehow, yet whole. She realized that Numair was staring at her. No, not staring, studying her."Continue," she not exactly said, but murmured in a way.

He looked at her a bit longer before turning to stare at the bare trees around them. "Your grandparents said it was an omen. Neither good nor bad. They said that you were living on such a delicate balance, that if something was to happen to you, you might do something. Your mother didn't want to believe it at first, but she later changed her mind at one of the other signs." He laughed to himself. Why he laughed, Inka had no clue. "Anyways, a year passed before she changed her mind. One day while we were visiting Alanna and George, Your older sister thought it'd be fun to scare you. She had changed herself into a cat of some sort, and she jumped at you. You screamed and threw your hands out at her, and a blinding light flew from them, and you know how your sister has that horrid scar on her neck that won't go away, no matter what form she's in?" Inka nodded, feeling horrible."I can see that you realize that you did that. You passed out. Later, we found out that it could have been much, much worse."

Inka lowered her head. _So THAT'S why they treat me like this!_ She thought angrily._ I get treated differently because they're afraid that I might do something bad._ She breathed out angrily and stood up. She walked firmly back to camp, ignored her mother, and crawled under her blanket.

Only when she closed her eyes, did the tears fall.

* * *

**Review!!**

**Is that enough descriptions or do you want more??**

**xxPxx**


	4. Pirates Swoop

**Okay. Let me explain somthin'. Daine is not being so forthcoming like she usually is because she doesn't want to upset her daughter. 'kay? **

**AN: Tamora Pierce owns anything Tortallian. **

**Anyways...**

* * *

Pirates Swoop

Inka stared out her window that overlooked the sea. They had been in the Swoop for about a week. During that time, Inka hadn't talked to either of her parents, except when nessicary, and they, in turn, hadn't spoken to her. She wasn't sure if she liked this or not, but she enjoyed not having them pestering her every other minute. However, she hated them for getting others to check in on her.

Inka sighed heavily and examined her room. It had a plain curtained bed on a raised platform, an asortment of sitting cushions lying about the floor, two empty bookshelves, and the wall where she was was made of windows with golden lining and a long window seat. The ceiling had chipping paint and a simple iron chandilier with tall candles hung from it. The walls were plain wood with the occasional painting. The floor was flat and smooth. A door on the left led to a washroom, while the door across from the windows led to the rest of the building.

She stood up and crossed the room. She had been clothed in a dress with a matching pearl necklace. She hated it entirely, most of the reason being the fact that it was made of a raw material that scratched her skin.

Drawing the door open, Inka left. A passing servant told her where Alanna was when she asked. She glided, so to say, down the plain halls of one of the towers. She had been walking for some time before she came to the room she was told to go to. She hesitated before knocking.

The door opened to revel a startled Alanna. She frowned slightly."Yes, Inka?"

"I was wondering if you might have another thing for me to wear."

Alanna smiled."Come in."

Walking briskly along the wall, Inka hurried to her brother's post. She hadn't seen Rikash in a long time. She was happy that she wouldn't have to see him in that dress, and was thankful to her adoptive aunt for letting her borrow a pair of bagged, navy green shorts (she had to borrow a belt seeing as to her waist was **A LOT** thinner than Alanna's, even though Alanna was pretty thin...) and a white, muscle tanktop.

"Hey! Come back here!" yelled a voice from behind her. She stopped and turned around slowly. A guard was approaching her, looking beyind enraged.

"Yes? I d-" she began but was instantly cut off. She had been about to say she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Ye shouldn' be up here, Lady. Now, go back to the scums where ye belong! GET!" he roared.

Inka felt her jaw drop. She put her hands on her hips and put on that what-did-you-just-say-and-what-did-you-call-me look."Excuse me?" she said with sassy venom in her voice.

"GET YERSELF OFF THE DANG WALL, YE LADY SCUM!" he roared.

"Excuse me?" a male voice asked."Sir, is there a problem?"

"YES THERE IS! NOW HELP ME GET THIS GODESS'S LADY SCUM OFF THE DANG WALL!" the enraged guard practically screamed.

"Sir, I can't do that."

"WHY?!"

"Sir, she's allowed to be up here."

While the two argued, Inka felt her blood run cold. She narrowed her eyes. Why did everyone think that they had to fight her battles for her? She could handle things like this by herself. "Excuse me, Sir Yells-A-Lot and Sir Who-I-Have-No-Idea-Who-You-Are, I am just here with Lady Alanna's permission to see my brother. If you want to yell and have a fight and get the Lady out here, be my guest. Now, excuse me while I find my brother." With that, she turned and walked off.

She found her brother standing. Just standing. Not really with it. He looked lost in thought, almost. Not wanting to startle him, she just stood beside him. After a while, he became aware of her. He looked down at her and smiled the type of smile that siblings give one another when they haven't seen each other in a while.

"So, the young and great Inka comes to greet her older and not-so-great brother," he said happily. He put his arm around her and smiled."You are still short, Inka."

"I am not that short, giant. Among normal beings of my race, I am actually quite tall." She smiled."So, how have you been, O' brother of mine?"

Rikash removed his arm and glared at her. She felt herself pale. She had forgotten that her siblings would never tell her how they felt or what they had been doing. Only open Hara would sometimes say something to her, but the two rarely saw one another.

"Go back to your guards." Rikash said abrutly before he left.

Inka watched his form disappear and sighed, staring off at the blue water, thanking the gods that they were leaving in two days.

Then, she went to her room, dragging her feet in a mix of sorrow and bitterness.

**Wow, that was probaly my longest chapter.**

**Well, what did you think??**

**Was that better than how I've been writing?**

**Review.**


	5. Arriving at the Isles

**'Kay. I thank you if you've been following all this. Could you recommend me to some of your friends?**

**Anyhows,**

**AN: Iif you haven't realized it by now, here it is again... no own Tortall. I own plot in this tale o' mine an' some of the peoples.**

**R&R!!**

_Whoosh!_

Inka smiled up at the stars. She felt herself relax at the wind's whooshing. She felt giddy for some strange reason. Maybe it was because she was actually on a ship out in the ocean for the first time in her life or she was leaving her homeland for an adventure.

"Per'y sigh' ain' it?" asked a girl who had come up beside her. She was a slave on the ship, which was Carthaki, and looked half-starved. She extended a bony hand."I's be some'imes calle' Revelionya**(REV-EL-E-ON-E-YUH)**, bu' ye can call me Onya**(ON-E-YUH)**."

"Inka," she said, grasping Onya's hand.

After they let go of each other's hands, they stood in a friendly silence. One that Inka had never expirenced before. It felt real, not fake.

* * *

The next day, they harbored in a harbor on one of the isles where Dove was located. It was bustling and busy and smelled of sweat and fish. The streets were narrow and crowded. Laundry hung on lines. People in brightly colored saris and sarongs agrued and shopped. Apprently, it was market day.

As her parents and several others left, Inka hunted for Onya. She found the girl weaving. Her lips were moving as if she were reciting something.

"What are you saying?"Inka asked as she sat down beside the girl.

Onya smiled."Countin'."

"Why?"

"'Cause it fun an' it helps t' know how t' coun'."

"Oh," Inka said. She watched Onya's quick hand movements for a time. Then, she glanced around the small room. It looked like storage.Then, she asked,"Onya, how did you come to be here?"

Onya paused, but she didn't answer. She glanced sidelong at Inka."I was being," she seemed to be choosing her words with care."I was being rather stupid actually." She drew her eyebrows together, as if remembering something.

Inka sighed and watched the girl weave.

"Inka!" came the sound of her mother's voice. It sounded weary. And impatient. Inka hurried to get above deck. Daine and Numair were conserving lightly with a lady who looked familiar...

"Ah! Inky!" Numair smiled brightly. Inka barely narrowed her eyes in suspsion. It was the first time that he'd callen her that name since a few weeks back. She walked up slowly to them. When she was about a foot away, she stopped firmly, crossed her arms, and eyed up the lady. Numair raised his eyebrow slightly before saying,"Inky, remember Aly?"He paused. Aly was squinting her eyes uncomfortably and was attempting to look away. Then it dawned on Inka that Aly had the Sight.

She realized that Numair was staring at her. She drew a breath."Yes. A bit though."

"She has come here with us because she believes that she might be able to help you," Daine said plainly.

Aly smiled, or at least it looked like a smile."Inka, do you have a maid with you?"

Inka frowned."No," she began,"but I would like to purchase one of the girls aboard this vessel."

Numair looked surprised. Aly shrugged. Then, her mother said,"Who and why?"

"A girl called Onya and because, well, I do not know why, but I would like it if I could have her. It really is up to her whether or not she wishes to come with me. Mother," she said, "don't start. Remember, I have my own money?"

Daine sighed and walked off. Numair looked puzzled and followed, leaving Inka with Aly.

She didn't like how her adoptive cousin looked to be in pain."Why don't you look away?"

Aly shrugged, but didn't look away.

Inka rolled her eyes and waited for her parents to return.

"Ye wanna wat me?" Onya's voice startled Inka from her thoughtless state. She looked at the girl. Onya said,"Ye wanna _buy_ me?" Her hazel eyes gleamed feverishly.

"Yes, Onya. I would like it if you came to be my maid. I'd pay you, clothe you, house you, and educate you. It is up to you whether or not you want to come with me. I won't buy you if you don't want to leave," Inka said calmly.

Onya looked like she was going to begin to cry."Yea, 'course I wanna come."

Inka smiled and pulled out her purse. She walked up to Onya's owner, and after some persuasion, got Onya for a fair price.

When she returned to her, Onya was crying silent tears of joy. Inka smiled and grasped the girl's hand and took her below decks to put on a plain outfit fit for the Copper Isles. After they were both dressed, they embraced.

They weren't mistress and maid, but instead, friend and friend.

Then, together, they rode off with Aly to some place on the Isles.

**Was it good?**

**Was it bad?**

**I can't do anything if you don' review!**

**So, press that button and review.**


	6. Talking to Onya

**Hmm...**

**Well, thankie you if you've stuck w/Inka for this long. I's be sorry if you are gettin' bored but i promise it will get better.**

**I hope you peoples like what i write. Thankies for the criticism. **

**Anyhows,**

**You know I no own this world, just the plot and some characters. Other than that, it belongs to Tammy Pierce.**

**Yea, an' I think some things'll be made clear to you...**The three had ridden in silence. That silence was only interupted by the occasional crow call and the sound of hooves beating the ground. The land hadn't really changed that much in the time since they had began their journey at noonish. It stayed plain. No other people passed them; then again, there was no people anywhere.

* * *

"They have gone to see their queen," Aly had replied to Inka when she asked. She stared ahead, not even glancing back at the Inka to see if she was following.

Inka didn't partically like her adoptive cousin. Aly had once come over to Tortall with Queen Dove, and had treated her like a person would treat their trash. Then again, that was when Inka was barely 5 years old.

Inka nearly fell off her horse when it came to a rather abrute stop. She glanced around. Apparently, they were stopping for the night. Onya was looking at her inquiringly. Inka just shook her head and dismounted.

* * *

After a meal, Aly chased the two teenagers to their bed rolls. The two obeyed, not wanting to anger the older female. They didn't know whether or not she had inheirted her mother's temper or not. Onya, who didn't know the Lioness, was a bit stubborn at first until Inka, who knew the Lioness very well, warned her of the wrath that they might face if they didn't listen.

Inka had been staring at the stars for some time when Onya's voice came from beside her. The girl was asking if she was still awake. "Yes," Inka whisphered, pulling herself up on her elbow.

Onya moved closer to her. For the first time, Inka studied the girl. She had Yamani-shaped eyes and the same black hair color as the natives from the island did. Her skin was a whitish color with the sheen skin gets when it has been out in the sun for a time. Her face carried a fierce determination.

"Onya, where are you from?" Inka asked.

Onya looked sad. "Yamani Islands." She fiddled with her short hair. "I lived there just about my whole life. Last year, for my 14th birthday, father sent me to Carthak. I did something stupid and got put into slavery." Inka relized that the girl's accent was just like Alanna had said Liam's accent sounded and sounded like Lady Knight Keladry's accent."Anyways, I thought I was gonna be there my whole life."

"Wait," Inka said. She had just realized something, "your accent was different aboard the ship. How'd you change it?"

Onya laughed. "Chanya, my sister, taught me how to change my accent. Do you have any siblings?"

Inka bit her lip momentairly before saying," Yes, two brothers and two sisters. How many siblings do you have?" Onya had given her a look that said you-have-to-be-joking.

"Let me see, Chanya, Korea, Kamono, Yen-ya, Bay-an, Do-kia, and little Joan are my sisters. That's seven. Then there's Won-je, Hai, Da-kwon, and Micheal are my brothers. That's four. Four and seven equal eleven plus me. I have 11 siblings," Onya said. Inka must have dropped her jaw, for she suddenly found Onya forcing her jaw up. "We all get along. Do you and your siblings get along?"

"No, we don't. Sara hates my guts. Rikash just doesn't like me. Benny is ignorant. Hara," Inka paused, thinking how to describe Hara. She restarted. "Hara understands, yet doesn't understand. See, Hara is the youngest and since I was the only one there to talk to her like a big sister does, she accepted me completely. She and her twin, Benny, once got into a fight about it." Inka paused. "When that happened, all five of us were put into a room, decided by Sara. Then..." Inka felt her throat go tight and hot tears burn her eyes.

* * *

_"Okay, let us begin," Saralyn said rudely. She had sat them around a table with Inka by herself. Sara pointed an accusing finger at her."You have no right to call yourself a child of Daine and Numair Saliman. You are a disgusting thing that needs to be handled with care, like_ _a disease. You are no sibling of mine, no matter what Mama says." She looked at Rikash. She motioned for him to come to her. He obeyed. "Inkalania Veralidain Saliman, I hereby propose a blood oath." Sara smiled evilly. "I have written up a contract saying that you are no longer one of us. You have no real right to say anything to us except simple things. You shall no longer know what happens to us personally."_

_Sara pulled out something sharp, cut herself, and signed her name in her blood on the contract. Rikash and Benny signed afterwards. Sara motioned for Hara to come and do the same._

_"No, I will not and never sign that stupid contract. You can not make me. This is all very stupid, Sara. Inksy is our sister and you can never change that," Hara said, rising. She swept herself out of the room, her Daine-like hair glistening._

_Then, she was forced to sign her name._

The whole memory passed in a second. Onya was staring at her in amazement...and pity? worry?sympathy? Inka couldn't tell, but apparently she had been talking aloud for her throat had that dry feeling after talking for to long of a time.

"What happened after that?" Onya's voice cried with curiousity.

"Well, then Sara went crosscountry;Rikash became a very young knight. Hara had to go a lot of places to learn. Benny went and enjoyed being a kid. I got watched like a hawk and handled like I was made of glass or something similar to it. They were so careful with me that I wasn't allowed to go out without a guardian," Inka said. Then, she realized that she wasn't moving her lips and was barely breathing, taking a new breath every two minutes. Surpressing a shuddder, she asked,"Onya, do you wanna hear a story?"

Onya nodded.

_Inka breathed heavily as she ran down the streets. This was what she loved. The feeling one gets when they know they're doing something that they're not supposed to be doing and there was the chance of getting caught._

_Turning down an alley, Inka paused to catch her breath. She smiled at her disguise. She thought it was good. Ripped, sodden skirt that had once been white but had turned a grayish color from to many washings. The shirt was made for a larger sized man, not a dangerously thin girl. She had no shoes on her feet. She thought she looked pretty poor._

_Then, she rentered the street and walked slowly to the older part of Corus. She felt she belonged there instead of the palace. She slipped into one of the old, long abandoned buildings. It was dangerous lookling. She shrugged and walked over to an overturned table._

_She just sat there, enjoying being alone, for once._

Onya had listened until Inka was over before she wished Inka a good night. Inka wordlessly laid back down and stared at the moon and stars before sleep overtook her too.

**R&R**


	7. Author's Note

**Okay.**

**Let me explain something. In chap. 6, when Inka is remembering the contract signing thingy, their parents are in Carthak for some reason that I haven't thought of. Yes, Numair may be all powerful and stuff, but this is one of those magical rooms that is spelled against evsdropping and intrusion. Daine may be able to get her animal friends to tell her what the heck was going on except this room, as I just mentioned, is spelled against intrusion. That means animals included. Also, the nursemaids and parents aren't that worried b/c sometimes little kids juat want to be by themselves without being watched or evsdropped upon.**

**Okay, **

**When Aly is visiting, when Inka's five, she avoids the little girl b/c if you were paying attention, I belive I say that she is narrowing her eyes because she has the Sight. Now, remember, Inka was just five, so she believed that Aly hated her. When really, Aly kinda likes the girl, but is wary of her.**

**Now, I am aware of the fact that Tammy said that it was impossible to inheirit both powers, but I own the plot in this story. Yes, she did write all the books, but this is my imagining.**

**I am sorry if this story sucks. Thank you if you think it's good.**

**Forgive me if I just wasted some of your time.**


	8. Dreaming

**Hi. I am here. I have no idea what I am doing.**

**The plot thingy is mine. Tamora Pierce owns mostly all of it.**

* * *

Inka blinked her eyes open. The sun's rays were tickling her eyelids, disturbing her rest. She sat up slowly, stretched, and looked around. Onya was still sleeping, but Aly was nowhere to be seen.

Inka stood up. Where was Aly? All her stuff was gone, but the horse she had ridden was still here. Inka walked over to the fire pit. Holding her hand over it, Inka felt for warmth. It was cold.

"What are you looking for?" Aly's voice came from behind her, making her jump.

Inka spun around and looked at Aly. The lady was no longer moving her eyes as if she was uncomfortable. Instead, her hands were twisting around one another. In a truly curious voice, Inka asked,"Why do you seem uncomfortable around me?"

Aly gave her a smile that said you-haven't-figured-it-out-yet."Simple, you already know that you have power. I see that power. It hurts my eyes," she said in a voice that made Inka feel dumb. Then, her adoptive cousin knelt down beside Inka and stared at her, long and hard.

Minutes crept by. Finally, Aly sighed and stood back up. Walking off, she called over her shoulder,"Best wake up your servant."

Inka stared after her before waking Onya.

* * *

Inka stared up at the stars for the longest of times. Today had past uneventfully. They were still traveling, but to where, Inka could only imagine. She remembered the little homes that they had passed. They looked peaceful, almost.

Inka sighed and closed her eyes...

_She was soaring. The earth below her looked strange. It looked lifeless, almost. Occasionally, she'd see the speck of life before it went out._

_Then, she found herself on land. Solid land? No. It was more of a liquid?gas?vapor? Goddess knew what. Whatever it was, she was walking on it. Or it seemed like walking. All she knew was that she was moving. Moving fast. Suddenly, she looked down._

_They were gathered in a large room. Mithros at the head with the Goddess by his side. Everyone else was gathered around them._

_"It will happen soon," came a voice that sounded familiar to her. "She knows, but doesn't know. I foresee chaos. I foresee death. I foresee things that should never happen." The voice paused before continuing._

_"Swifter than dragon,_

_harder than diamond._

_Comes the One,_

_says I._

_Hard shall she come,_

_gentle shall she leave._

_Comes the One,_

_says I._

_Death on her right,_

_Life on her left._

_Comes the One,_

_says I._

_Hidden for time,_

_yet in plain sight._

_Comes the One,_

_says I._

_The One_

_is coming."_

_Silence. If she had breathed, they might have heard her. Who was that person talking? Who was this One for that matter? A pull on her head told her that it was time to leave. Shaking her head, she left the way she had come._

Inka awoke to find herself drenched in sweat. She glanced around quickly. The others were still sleeping. Sighing heavily, she laid herself back down and spent the rest of the night staring up at the moon and stars.

**R&R**

**Was it good? Or did you hate it?**

**Please, if you're gonna give me a negative review, at least try and be a bit nice about it. Yea, I like being told striaght forward, but it wouldn't hurt my feelings as much if you'd just say that you didn't like it that much or it wasn't your fav. **

**Thanks for your critism.**

**Love,**

**xxPxx**

* * *


	9. Author's Note2

Dear Readers,

I am sorry that I haven't posted in a while. It's just...I don't know. I have been busy and so on. I am also suffering from writer's block. I am also a tad hurt b/c of a review. It was a bit mean. So, yea.

xxPxx


	10. Where are we going?

* * *

**Well, ye know the drill by now. I own some but not all. Mostly TAmmy Pierce does..**

"-and then, when I was four, I broke my sister's arm. Father got so mad that he threatened to rip off my head. I laughed. That got me a nice whipping. I stayed away from my sister from then on." Onya's voice rang out as the three females ate midmeal.

Inka herself wasn't paying attention to Onya. She was thinking about her dream. It was so very strange. She had heard that voice somewhere before. But where? She almost screamed in frustration. She stiffened and balled her hands. _Who was that person? Who is this One?_she thought feverishly to herself.

A calm hand made her jump and look around. Aly was staring at her with concern and...fear?worry?sorrow? What? she wanted to ask but held her tongue.

_What in the Godess's name was that?! I've never thought like that before!_ She felt herself pale and ask what Aly wanted.

"Well,"Aly said, after she looked Inka over," I believe that we're almost there."

"Where's there?" Onya asked. She stared at Aly with curious eyes.

Aly smiled that sly smile that made you feel stupid."My home."

"Where's that located?" Inka asked.

Aly smiled. She spoke slowly,

"_By the ridge,_

_BElow the cliff,_

_Under our mighty God's care,_

_lay the lair_

_of the _

_Trickster's Choice._

_So do, take care."_

Onya frowned. "Lair? What is that supposed to mean? And who in the world came up with that riddle, or ryhme, or whatever that was?"

"My Queen came up with the idea ,and my husband came up with the words." Aly stood. "Come. We must leave."

And with no backward glance, Aly started walking.

**Well?**

**Sorry if it was short and that i haven't been on in a while; i've just been busy w/testing and that sort o' thing.**

**R&R!**


	11. Reaching the House

**R&R!**

**Tamora Pierce owns this & that, 'kay? 'Kay.**

Inka gasped. It had taken most of the day to reach it and now they were fianally there: Aly's home. Yes, she had gotten annoyed after they passed what looked like a broken tree stump about thirty times; yes, she had gotten annoyed at how Aly would constantly stop and glance around; yes, she had gotten annoyed when they had stopped for another rest in the time span of an hour, but now, Inka realized it had been worth it.

They stood atop a ridge that steadily plunged into a cliff. Resting at the foot of the cliff was a grand house. It looked to be about three stories high, but it was hard to tell because the house joined with the cliff, so there might have been another floor or two hidden inside the cliff. The house had wide,open windows. The house was a creamish color that had changed color due to weathering. Several verandas sat in the front of the house, all attaching to a single huge one. Exotic plants crawled up the side that had a natural hot spring.

Inka inhaled heavily and absorbed the rich scents. It smelled as if dinner was being prepared. Just the thought of hot food made Inka's stomach grumble.She glanced to the side to see Aly with a strange look on her face.

As Inka opened her mouth to ask her what was wrong, several crow calls sounded from above. Inka looked up to see six minicrows do a back flip and dive downwards, cackling all the while. They circled momentarily above the three females' heads before plunging down the cliff's face.

"What was that?" Onya's voice made Inka jump; she had forgotten that the girl was still there.

Aly sighed. "They have just went to announce that we have arrived and no doubt that will provoke the family to come and attack." She started down a hidden path. Over her shoulder she called," Best follow me if you want to make it down there alive."

Onya followed, but Inka stood behind. She couldn't bring herself to move. She felt as if she was trespassing on another persons property.

Shaking the feeling off, Inka hurried to catch up with the others.

Inka walked slowly behind the other two. They had just reached the front of the house. Inka looked up at a random window and saw a man standing there. He was short and lethal. His dark eyes shone with mischeif. His skin was copper with a hint of olive. He wore his hair in a strange bun, and had his salt-and-pepper beard in a set of braids that fell to his chest. He smiled and waved at her when he realized that she was looking at him. Then, he was gone.

"Welcome to my home," Aly said, warily. She was glancing around nervously.

"What are you looking fo-" Onya started to ask, but was cut off by a shreik.

Two twin girls came rushing off of a veranda and came towards them. They had skin that reminded Inka of feathers, glowing eyes, and stubbed noses. Their bare feet struck the ground in a steady rythme. They skidded to a stop in front of Aly, long plaits smacking their backs. THey held out their arms in unision and cawed several rapid notes before grabbing Aly in a big embrace.

They were still cawing as Aly gently pushed them away-after returning the embrace-and said,"Where is your nursemaid, Kaiyiaka and Kaiyiama?" The girls cawed and chirped. "Gone?" They nodded. "Where to?" Again, more cawing. "You played another prank and ran off? So, she's still looking for you two?" More cawing. "I see. Now, where are your sisters and brother?"

"Milady, Urska is resting; Toyoto is sleeping; Nawat is reviewing notes; Lanna is playing with Threse; I no not of the others because they chose to run off," said a buxom lady with hair plaited many times. She wore the clothes of the raka. She was approaching them with quick, wide strides.

Aly nodded. "Well, I expected no less. I need two rooms made ready, Huda." She turned towards Onya. "Why don't you follow Huda here to a room and getted settled. She'll take care of you." Onya nodded. Then, she turned to Inka. "Inkalania, would you be so kind as to stay with me so that we might discuss some pressing matters."

Inka nodded, but not wihout wondering what they were going to talk about.


	12. Waiting

**R&R!**

**Tamora Pierce owns this & that, 'kay? 'Kay.**

Curious beyond reason, Inka waited patiently outside of Aly's Wing. She hadn't wanted to enter while Aly was greeting a person named Nawat. She hadn't wanted to at all.

She stared at a fountain that glowed and bubbled happily in front of her. Several crows were splashing each other as they bathed themselves. She watched, with growing fascination, as the crows all did a backflip in unision, and then splashed the slowest one. They repeated this several times before, one by one, they took flight and went off in a different direction.

Inka felt sorrow as they left her. She had found them fun to watch. For some reason, they reminded her of Hara, for Hara was always in flight but would stop and have fun with someone until they felt better.

Inka felt a sharp pang in her heart as she thought of Hara. She was constantly having to tell herself not to think about her. But how she missed the young maiden with honey and fox hair and green flecked, amber eyes!

_"Inka! Inka, look!" Hara called out as she found a pair of bleeding heart flowers._

_Inka smiled and walked up to her little sister. "It's pretty." She had let her hand rest on the young girl's narrow shoulder._

_Hara looked up at her with glittering eyes. "It is perttyful!" Then, the young girl had swooped down towards it and simply studied them. Without breaking her concentration, she reached into her hip-bag and pulled out her elm-bark bounded book and her swan quill and berry ink and began to draw the plants with detail and perfection._

_Inka watched as her baby sister drew the plants with such ease and enjoyment and felt a pang of jealousy and pride in her gut. Jealousy, for she had never been able to draw plants or anything, and pride, for she knew that it took years for someone to learn how to draw what her sister--who hadn't learned her letters yet--could do with ease._

_Several minutes passed by before her sister bound up her book and put her things back into her bag. Then, she had turned to Inka with a face that one finds on that of lovers as they gaze into each other's eyes. "Inka, Mama and Papa will be wonder where we is."_

_Inka nodded and took her hand. "Yes, Hara, yes they is." _

_Then, together, they had skipped home._

Inka looked around. Aly still hadn't appeared, and Inka didn't want to go looking for her anytime soon. As she became puzzled as to what to do, she heard a caw to her left.

Inka had expected to see a crow, but instead, she found herself looking at the twins that didn't seem to know how to speak like a human.

_"Hello?"_ Inka asked.

That threw the twins into a tantrum of caws and chirps, and Inka believed she heard a hiss of anger. Then, the two fell quiet and stared at her with appraising eyes.

_"I am Kaiyiaka, daughter of the Trickster's Choice.You, milady, may call me Kai," _one said. She pointed to a pair of cross-stitched earrings.

_"I am Kaiyiama, also daughter of the Trickster's Choice. You, milady, may call me Ama," _the other one said. She pointed to a butterfly bracelet that was tatooed around her left wrist.

_"Pleasure to meet you, Kai and Ama. You may call me Inka instead of milady, for I do not deserve the title."_ Inka watched the two.

_"Yes, milady Inka,"_ they said in unision.

Inka shook her head and turned around.

She froze.

Aly was standing there, staring at her with a look of shock, amazement, and...fear? Her skin had lost any color that it had had; it was now a dead, sheet white. Her eyes were bulging slightly.

Inka felt all blood drain from her face. This was _not_ good.


	13. Chapter 13

**R&R!**

**Tamora Pierce owns this & that, 'kay? 'Kay.**

"Umm..." Inka heard herself say. She glanced around, but the twins were gone. "Aly?"

Aly stared at her for a long time without saying a single word. She was just staring. Staring. It made Inka uncomfortable. Why was she staring at her like that? Why? She knew that Inka didn't like to be stared at.

Finally, Aly closed her eyes and bowed her head. Inka was about to go to her when she spoke. She whisphered,"Inka, you must leave."

Inka felt the blood in her veins drain away. Her stomach did flips. She felt her lip tremble. "W-why?"

"Inka, you can't stay here." Aly looked up and met her eye. The change of emotion startled Inka. Aly's eyes gleamed with anger. "Inka, I will not have you endangering my family and the children of others that I call my own. I will not have it. Will not!" She took a step forward. "I knew I should have left you with your parents." Another step. "LEAVE NOW!!"

Inka turned and ran.


	14. Nothing

**R&R!**

**Tamora Pierce owns this & that, 'kay? 'Kay.**

Inka turned around and looked behind her. Nobody. She was cold. She was wet. She was hungry. She was lost.

She knew that she was lost to her family. She never wanted to see them again. She was never going to see Hara again. She was never going to see Onya again. Never.

She never wanted to see anyone again. Never. She knew how to live by herself. She knew how to survive. She didn't need other people to live. She would make herself a boat and leave. Where? She didn't know.

She now knew that her family had never truly liked her. She had had her doubts. She had had mistrusts. She had had so much. Now, it was worth nothing.

Nothing.

As she turned from the setting sun, Inka tore away things of her past and moved forward.

Nothing mattered to her now.


	15. Untitled

**Okay, xxPxx here.**

**I just wanted to take a little time out before I continue this story or watever it is.**

**This next chappie will be a bit longer than usual, so. You have been warned.**

**You know that anything I do not own, Tamora Pierce does. Understood? Good.**

**Here you are...**

Inka wandered around. She didn't know what was what. She had dead eyes. She had no idea where she was. She was even begining to forget _who _she was. It didn't matter to her, though. If she was destined to be a wandering person, so be it. If she was due to be a forgotten wanderer, so be it. It didn't matter.

Inka stopped. Had she heard a rustle in the bushes? No. Had she heard an animal? Maybe. She glanced around, not really seeing anything. If the stupid gods had sent some beast to kill her, so be it. She hadn't seen her death like that, but then, again, what did she know?

A rock hit her hand. Inka looked at it. It was small, egg shaped, polished, and brown. Simple. Inka picked it up. It was light weight, but if it was thrown a certain way, it would be deadly. Beyond deadly.

"Halt!" comanded a stern voice.

Inka turned slowly to the person. It was a young man-or it appeared to be so. He had the skin tone of a person from Tortall. His eyes were a startling green. He was dressed like a traveler, yet there was no pack near him. He flipped perfect hair out of his face.

"Who are you?" Inka stared at him with those dead eyes of hers. She couldn't help it. She couldn't bring herself to speak. "I said,'Who are you'?" He took a step towards her. She stood still. "Can you even hear me?" He looked puzzled. "Do you understand me?"

He took several more steps until he was right in front of her. He was taller than she,and he made Numair look short. HE stared at her.

He spoke in another language. When she still didn't respond, he tried again in several different tongues. Finally, he said, "What is your name?"

She still didn't answer.

He turned away from her, annoyance radiating off of him. He mumbled something under his breath. She got the vibe that he didn't like her for not stating her name.

"Inka."

Her own voice startled her. SHe hadn't meant to speak, and she had.

"What?" He spun around. He looked puzzled and confused. "Inka. Inka. Inka. Inka...Inka...Inka...Inka...Inka...Inka...Inka..." He muttered. It seemed as if he were trying to figure something out.

She stated her real name. What was the harm? It didn't matter much anyways...Did it?

A rustle behind her startled her. She whipped around to find herself face-to-face with two hooded people. "It is her." A raspy voice came from one, and it sent chills through her.

One of them made a move to grab her, but she quickly dodged it.

Suddenly, it was too much.

Inka screamed. Thousands of thousands needles pierced her skin. Her emotions went everywhere. White hot flames ran through her veins instead of blood. Her hair melted off her body, burning her flesh. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. SHe shook violently. Scream after scream came out of her searing throat. Molten glass covered her flesh. She wanted to die! THe pain was too much!

Then, the world went black.

**Okay, I am sorry for the wait. I had had the whole thing typed up and ready to go when my copmuter decided that it was time to act stupid. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear Readers,**

**I have begun to rewrite this story. You can find it on my profile along with all my other writings. To get there just simply click upon my name. Thank you for reading this far, and hopefully my rewrite will be better. I need you to tell me what you thing though. I feel as if I owe y'all something. Well...taht is about it.**

**Signed,**

**xxPxx**

**P.S.- I would be thankful if you guys would review me on . Here is my link:**

w w w. fictionpress . com/ chandragrace


End file.
